


Help

by laireshi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Magic, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Dorian's a very skilled mage.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> I really liked your sign-up for Dragon Age, so I wrote you a treat! I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Thanks for looking at it, runningondreams!

“Vishante Kaffas—Let me, Bull.”

Dorian’s hands are hovering over the wound in Bull’s side, magic itching at his fingertips to be let out. He doesn’t dare use it, though, not without hearing it’s okay.

Bull eyes him. “You’re a necromancer,” he says. “I’m not dead.”

“ _Not yet_ , if you’ll just let me help,” Dorian snaps. “And I’m exceptionally gifted in every magic school, thank you very much.”

Even if healing is rather the opposite of what he usually does.

“Make it quick, kadan,” Bull says after a moment.

Dorian flashes him a relieved grin and lets the magic flow.


End file.
